New Resolution Rustlings
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Harusnya malam ini Flippy menghabiskannya dengan membaca buku dan bersantai di perpustakaannya yang nyaman. Ya, harusnya. Namun keharusan itu berubah saat Splendid datang dan menggagunya. Dibahan bakari dengan seteguk wine, maka malam yang tenang itu segera berubah menjadi PANAS. Lime, slash, BL, humanized form,


**A/N: Halo, saya Hime Hoshina, niat ngontrak sebentar di fandom ini. Hm, ini rated M untuk lime ya… jadi hati-hati (baru datang langsung bikin rated M). FF kacau ini aku buat untuk ****#BiweeklyPrompt3****–nya Asha. Jadi, selamat membaca…**

…*..

Ket:

"Halo…" untuk percakapan biasa.

'_Halo…' _untuk percakapan Flippy dalam hati.

_(Halo…) _untuk percakapan Fliqpy dalam hati.

…*…

Flippy benar-benar hanya mampu menelan ludah saat merasakan benda tajam itu mengoyak pakaiannya. Menjadikannya serpihan-serpihan yang tak berbentuk.

Ah, tampaknya ia telah tahu resolusi apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk tahun ini.

Pertama, ia bersumpah akan membuang semua pisaunya—baik itu pisau tentara kesayangannya ataupun pisau selai yang ia gunakan untuk sarapan pagi ini—sejauh mungkin. Tentunya jika semua ini telah selesai.

Kedua, sebelum membuang habis semua pisaunya, ia akan terlebih dahulu menyayat-nyayat tubuh Lumpy sampai tak berbentuk dan melemparkan setiap potongan tubuhnya ke ujung dunia yang berbeda. Peduli setan jika si sialan itu mati dan tak bisa hidup kembali (sesuatu yang tampaknya mustahil terjadi), ia hanya ingin membuat makhluk yang salah membedakan wine dan jus raspberry itu membayar semuanya!

Ketiga, ingatkan dia untuk mengikuti konseling mengendalikan _alter ego_ psikopat dalam dirinya. Kenapa malah di saat-saat kritis seperti ini si psikopat gila maniak darah itu malah tidak sudi untuk muncul?!

Keempat,…

"Hm, Flippy~~" desahan sang pemuda—sok—_hero_ itu sukses membuat pikiran Flippy buntu seketika. Kecupan-kecupan kering yang semakin intens diberikan oleh sang pemuda membuat pikirannya tak lagi dapat terkonsentrasi dengan baik.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengeluarkan desahan pelan dari pangkal tenggorokannya, menikmati sekaligus merutuki nasibnya yang entah bagaimana bisa berubah sesial ini.

Kemana perginya segala rencana sederhananya untuk menghabiskan malam pergantian tahun baru ditemani secangkir coklat hangat dan beberapa buku tua itu? Mengapa segalanya selalu saja tak berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya? Dan yang terakhir—sekaligus yang paling ia sesali—mengapa segalanya menjadi melenceng seperti ini sehingga ia terpaksa menghabiskan malam PANAS dengan makhluk serba biru yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai seorang pahlawan? Mengapa?!

Hm, tampaknya kita perlu melihat sejenak ke belakang untuk memahami pangkal masalah yang tengah dirasakan sang mantan tentara.

…*…

**Disclaimer: milik Mondo Media. Dan seingatku aku tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dalam pembuatan FF ini.**

**Pair: Splendid x Flippy. Aku tak menerima flame untuk masalah pair. Barang siapa alergi dengan _slash_ ataupun pair ini, saya minta untuk klik _back_.**

**Warning: OOC, _slash_, BL, _rated M for lime not lemon, typo(s), humanized form, don't like don't read don't flame etc._**

…*…

"Kau tidak pergi ke pesta? Padahal di sana banyak makanan dan kau bisa menari sampai larut lho," pemuda bersurai biru itu masih saja mengoceh sambil menatap Flippy yang duduk di hadapannya sambil membaca buku.

"Sudah kukatakan ribuan kali padamu, Splendid. TIDAK."

Sang pahlawan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban sarkatik dari teman tapi mesranya tersebut. "Namun akan ada parade kembang api yang menakjubkan malam nanti. Kau pasti ingin melihatnya kan?"

"Aku tidak tertarik," sekali lagi Flippy menjawab dengan nada sinis. "Toh, pesta malam inipun pasti akan berakhir kacau seperti biasanya—penuh darah dan usus serta otak yang berhamburan. Dan aku tak mau terlibat alamnya—terutama sebagai salah seorang tersangka."

"Ayolah, ini malam tahun baru. Kau harus mulai melatih dirimu untuk bersosialisasi, Flippy."

"Dan membuat seluruh warga desa takut saat melihatku?" Flippy balas bertanya dengan nada sarkasme. "Maaf saja, aku tak bisa melakukannya."

Splendid menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah keras kepala sang mantan tentara itu. "Kau masih tetap tak akan pergi meski aku menemanimu?" tanyanya kembali.

"Aku semakin tak akan pergi jika KAU menemaniku."

Semangat menggebu-gebu yang biasa ia tunjukkan langsung lenyap saat mendengar kata-kata sinis pemuda manis yang saat ini tengah ditaksirnya itu. Dalam hati ia menggerutu kesal, apakah kencan berdua saat malam tahun baru sembari menonton kembang api juga akan batal seperti kencan Natal kemarin? "Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan malam ini, Flippy? Duduk-duduk di perpustakaanmu yang nyaman sembari membaca buku-buku tua yang telah berdebu?"

"Itu terdengar jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan jika aku harus pergi denganmu, bodoh," jawabnya sinis sembari menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya. Ia tahu, selama si pengacau itu ada di rumahnya, ia tak akan pernah dapat mencerna satu kalimatpun dalam buku tersebut.

Sebuah tatapan mata anak anjing diberikan sebagai bentuk permohonan.

Dengan pandangan sinis ia mengamati Splendid yang berdiri di hadapannya dan menghela nafas panjang. "Jangan memaksaku. Kau yang paling tahu jika aku tidak bisa pergi ke acara seperti itu. Aku hanya akan semakin mengacaukannya."

Splendid menghela nafas panjang dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, tepat di samping Flippy, dihiraukannya gerutuan tak ikhlas dari Flippy yang terpaksa menggeser tubuhnya akibat terdesak oleh tubuh besar sang pahlawan. "Kau tahu, kau melukai hatiku," bisiknya lirih sembari menatap kecewa pemuda di sampingnya.

"Ja…jangan menatapku dengan tatapan memelas itu! Aku tak akan memberi simpati padamu!" sang pemuda yang memiliki iris bagaikan lembah-lembah di kaki pegunungan Alpen itu mendecih tak suka melihat air mata buaya yang menggenang di sudut gelap netra samudra Splendid. "Apapun yang kau katakan, aku tak peduli! Pokoknya aku tak akan pergi ke pesta!"

_(Hey, mengapa kau tak iyakan saja permintaan si bodoh itu? Bukankah pada akhirnya kau juga yang akan senang?)_

Flippy menggerutu kesal dalam hati saat sisi lain dirinya bertanya sambil tertawa mengejek. '_Diam kau, Fliqpi! Jangan seenaknya kau menyela di saat seperti ini! Memangnya salah siapa hingga aku tak bisa pergi ke pesta, hah? Tentu saja ini salahMU! Mereka takut padaku gara-gara KAU!'_

_(Hey, jangan lemparkan kekesalanmu padaku! Kalau kau benar-benar kesal padanya, aku dengan senang hati akan mengambil alih tubuhmu sekarang dan menghabisinya,)_

'_Oh, diamlah!' _Flippy menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu jika kali ini ia tak akan lepas dengan mudah dari ejekan _alter ego_-nya. _'Dan kuperingatkan saja, kau jangan berani mengambil alih kesadaranku, mengerti? Aku tak mau kalau sampai ada darah tumpah di rumahku.'_

_(Alasan bagus, Flippy. Sayang aku tak mempercayainya,) _dengus Fiqpy dengan nada mengejek. _(Kenapa tak akui saja kalau kau mencintai si Idiot, Splendid, itu dan tak ingin dia terluka?)_

'_A…apa?! Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh! Mana mungkin kalau aku jatuh cinta pada orang sok _hero_ sepertinya!'_

_(Kalau begitu, biarkan aku membunuhnya. Setidaknya kau akan bebas darinya malam ini dan dia akan bangun dengan tubuh sehat seperti sedia kala di keesokan harinya,)_ Fliqpy tertawa sadis di dalam kesadaran sang inti. _(Kau tahu, aku paling menikmati saat pisauku—maksudku pisau KITA—menggores kulitnya dan merobek otot-ototnya. Tidak, ternyata ada satu lagi yang lebih menyenangkan. Saat aku menikam dadanya dan membelah jantungnya sesuai dengan bilik dan serambinya, itu adalah bagian terbaiknya.)_

Flippy menghela nafas lagi. Oh, dosa apa dia hingga ia harus memiliki _alter ego_ sepsikopat Fliqpy?

_(Tentu saja dosa karena kau telah membunuh dua makhluk—ups maaf, maksudku teman—mu di medan perang bukan? Masa kau sudah melupakannya?)_

'_Jangan membaca pikiranku.'_

_(Oh, ayolah! Sampai kapan kau masih akan menggunakan kata 'milikku' dan 'milikmu' sementara kita tinggal di tubuh yang sama? Pikiranmu itu adalah pikiranku juga. Aku dapat merasakannya juga dari dalam sini,) _Fliqpy berkata sembari memamerkan senyum sadis yang dibumbui keisengan dan kesadisan khas miliknya. _(Termasuk pikiran gilamu tentang kencan di Malam Natal, di bawah pohon cemara yang dihiasi dengan lampu-lampu norak sambil menggandeng tangan si _superhero_ idiot itu. Ah! Jangan lupakan bagian ciumannya itu! Menjijikkan, sih. Tapi kau tampak benar-benar mengharapkannya!)_

Flippy akhirnya benar-benar mengerti darimana seorang Fliqpy, yang merupakan _alter ego_-nya sendiri, selalu dikatakan sebagai seorang psikopat. Tak hanya senang menyiksa secara fisik, makhluk itupun senang menyiksa secara psikologis. Apalagi ia tahu pasti apa yang akan membuat sang kesadaran inti malu dan kesal.

_(Aku masih tak paham mengapa dengan tenganya kau menolak ajakan kencannya seminggu lalu.)_

'Shut up, _Fipqy_!_'_

Sang _alter ego _kembali mendendangkan tawa menyebalkannya. _(Aku yakin saat ini wajahmu sudah memerah, Flippy.)_

Dan dengan berat hati, Flippy mengakui jika Fliqpy memang benar.

Sayangnya, bukan hanya ia saja yang menyadari perubahan rona wajahnya. Splendid yang duduk di sampingnyapun menangkap gelagat salah tingkahnya. "Hei, wajahmu memerah, Flip! Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya cemas.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab pemuda itu cepat sambil bangkit dari sofa. "A…aku akan ke dapur membawakanmu minum. Tampaknya kau masih akan lama di sini," katanya pelan.

_(Melarikan diri, Flippy? Apa sulitnya mengatakan kalau kau mencintainya? Kupikir dia juga menyukaimu.)_

'_Omong kosong.'_

_(Kalau memang itu hanya omong kosong, jelaskan padaku alasan masuk akal mengapa dia selalu membuntutimu kemanapun kau pergi? Maksudku, lihat saja orang lain. Mereka pasti langsung kabur saat melihatmu…)_

'_Maksudmu, melihatMU?'_

_(Ck, baiklah. Melihat KITA di ujung jalan. Namun dia berbeda! Dia mengejarmu dan dengan nekadnya mendekatimu meski sudah banyak merasakan kata-kata pedas dan beberapa kali sabetan pisauku,) _sang_ alter ego_ yang memiliki sifat psikopat itu berkata. _(Dia menyukaimu, Flippy. Ah, tidak dia MENCINTAIMU.)_

"Diamlah," desis Flippy pelan. Tanpa sadar, kali ini ia tak lagi bicara dengan sang psikopat menggunakan suara hati.

"Kurasa kau benar-benar sakit, Flippy. Tak biasanya kau bicara sendiri seperti ini," kata Splendid tepat di telinga sang pemuda bersurai hijau itu. Entah sejak kapan sang pahlawan berdiri di belakangnya.

Terlalu dekat! Jarak tubuh mereka terlalu dekat hingga termasuk dalam jarak intim. Flippy bahkan sudah dapat merasakan panas yang menguar dari tubuh pria di belakangnya. Tanpa sadar bibirnya membentak kesal. "Jangan terlalu dekat! Aku sedang membuat minuman untukmu, tahu!"

Splendid tertawa melihat rona kemerahan yang menghiasi pipi sang mantan tentara. Dijulurkan tangan kurus berototnya memeluk leher dan pundak Flippy, menghiraukan rancauan serta makian salah tingkah sang teman tapi mesra. "Hei, minuman apa yang kau tuangkan itu? Warnanya pekat sekali."

"Jus…jus raspberry. Aku memesannya kemarin dari kota," katanya gugup. "Lumpy mengantarkannya ke sini sore ini, tampaknya dia baru mendapatkan pekerjaan baru sebagai tukang pos. Semoga saja ia tak melakukan kesalahan bodoh yang mengibatkan kematian warga kota seperti biasanya."

Splendid mengerucutkan bibirnya, kenapa Flippy harus membicarakan cowok lain—yang kebetulan adalah makhluk paling bodoh, menyebalkan dan tukang bikin masalah di tempat ini—saat bersamanya. Tapi siapakah dia? Kekasih saja bukan, untuk apa ia harus cemburu segala? Dilepaskannya pelukannya pada leher Flippy dan mengambil segelas minuman yang ada di hadapannya meski sang empunya baru saja menuang separuhnya saja.

"Hei, aku belum selesai!"

"Aku sudah haus!" jawab sang pemilik surai biru sambil berkeras mengambil gelas tersebut.

Flippy menggeleng pelan. Diamatinya gelas dan botol jus raspberry yang ada di hadapannya. Tak biasanya jus raspberry dikemas dalam botol kaca bening seperti itu. Apalagi warna merahnya ia rasa terlalu pekat.

_(Hei Flippy. Aku rasa itu bukan jus raspberry. Warnanya tampak seperti…)_

Flippy menelan ludah mendengar kata-kata sang _alter ego_. Didekatkannya mulut botol itu ke hidungnya untuk mencium aroma yang menguar dari cairan berwarna merah pekat di dalamnya. Belum cukup yakin, ia menjilat sedikit isinya. Berharap jika imajinasi liarnya tentang isi botol tersebut hanya berakhir sebagai imajinasinya semata.

Sayang, semuanya tak pernah berjalan semulus itu. Setidaknya untuk Flippy.

"Sial!" makinya lirih saat kekhawatirannya jadi nyata. Secepat kilat ia berbalik mencoba mencegah sang tamu menenggak minuman yang dikiranya jus raspberry itu. "Hei, Splendid! Jangan minum, itu…"

_(Kau terlambat, Flippy.)_

"…wine."

Dengan muka panik sang mantan tentara mengawasi Splendid yang menenggak minuman berwarna merah itu tanpa tersisa. Dia berharap jika daya ingatnya sedikit menurun atau apa, tapi… bukankah Splendid tidak tahan terhadap minuman beralkohol?

"Splen…Splendid? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pemilik surai biru dengan wajah yang dililit kain merah itu menoleh pelan sambil tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Oh, syukurlah." Flippy menghela nafas lega. Mungkin kekhawatirannya terlalu berlebihan. Bisa saja si makhluk serba biru itu sudah mulai membiasakan dirinya terhadap minuman keras.

"Kau tahu Flippy? Kupikir kau benar-benar sakit," Splendid berkata lagi, kali ini sambil berjalan mendekati pemuda bersurai hijau yang melihat kilat tak sadar di mata sang pahalawan itu.

Merasakan firasat buruk, pemuda itu mundur sejauh yang ia bisa menghindari Splendid. Namun saat pinggangnya menabrak bagian tepi meja makannya, ia kembali teringat jika saat ini ia bukan berada di padang maha luas, tempat di mana ia bisa mundur ke manapun yang ia suka tanpa menabrak apapun. Ia ada di dapur. Dengan empat dinding batu mengelilinginya. Satu-satunya jalan keluar yang ada hanyalah pintu kayu yang akan membawanya ke ruang utama. Sayang, untuk melakukannya ia harus melewati Splendid dahulu.

Hal yang mustahil mengingat Splendid sudah berdiri di hadapannya dalam jarak dua meter.

"Kupikir ada bagusnya aku menginap malam ini di sini. Merawatmu. Ah, aku pernah mendengar sebuah cara efektif untuk menghilangkan demam," katanya dengan wajah memerah yang tak alami. "Dengan bercinta."

Flippy nyaris menjerit ketakutan saat melihat wajah Splendid yang berubah…

…mesum.

Bukan berarti sehari-hari pemuda itu tidak mesum—mengingat ia sudah beberapa kali mendobrak pintu kamar mandi Flippy di saat yang tidak tepat. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Wajah sang pahlawan berubah bagaikan _raep gangsta_ yang siap menyantap mangsanya. Ya, ia pasti sudah menjerit andai saja ia tak ingat jika dia masih memiliki senjata terakhirnya.

Peduli setan jika misalkan itu akan menghabisi nyawa Splendid malam ini. Toh, paling esok hari dia akan terbangun sebugar biasanya.

'_Fliqpy! Cepatlah ambil alih kesadaranku!'_

_(Untuk apa?)_

'_Tentu saja untuk menghabisi si sok _Hero_ itu, kan?!'_

_(Kenapa?)_

Kali ini ia benar-benar ingin menjerit frustasi. Tak biasanya si psikopat ini mempertanyakan alasan ia harus membunuh. _'Bukankah kau sendiri yang berkata jika kau ingin membunuhnya?'_

_(Kalau aku membunuhnya, kau pasti akan menyesal semalaman. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Toh, nanti kau juga yang akan menikmatinya.)_

'_Apa maksudmu?! '_

_(Selamat menikmati malam yang panas! Ahahahaha!) _sang psikopat tertawa puas saat merasakan jika kesadaran sang inti semakin kalut dan panik. Melihat tumpahan darah memang menyenangkan. Namun melihat kepanikan dan ketakutan dari sisi lain dirimu adalah hal yang jauh lebih menyenangkan lagi.

'_Baiklah. Kalau kau tak mau melakukannya. Maka akulah yang akan melakukannya!'_

Flippy menggerakkan tangannya berusaha mencapai salah satu tempat penyimpanan pisaunya di atas meja dapur. Huh, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah seorang mantan tentara. Ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya di-_raep_ sebegitu mudahnya!

…*…

Kembali ke awal cerita.

Sungguh, Flippy benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana alur kisahnya di malam tahun baru bisa berubah menjadi seperti ini.

Mengapa perlawanan yang seharusnya ia lakukan—dan berakhir dengan Splendid yang mati bersimbah darah dengan tubuh tersayat-sayat di lantai dapurnya—dapat berakhir dengan dirinya yang terbaring di atas meja makan dengan pose yang seolah membuatnya siap disantap sebagai hidangan pembuka.

Oh, tampaknya sang mantan tentara kesayangan kita ini telah melupakan fakta jika Spledid adalah sesorang bergelar _superhero_. Tentunya ia tak akan mendapatkan julukan tersebut jika ia tak memiliki kemampuan super yang menjadi salah satu syaratnya.

Atau mungkin takdir memang sedang tak berbaik hati padanya. Ah, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, bukankah sudah sejak lama takdir tak pernah berbaik hati kepadanya?

Tentu saja ia bisa saja kabur, jika ia mau. Namun untuk melakukannya dia harus menyingkirkan semua pisau yang kini mengunci pergerakannya. Dan kalaupun ia bisa melakukannya tanpa membuat salah satu bagian tubuhnya terpotong—mengingat pisau-pisau itu selalu diasah ketajamannya tiap hari, ia masih harus menghadapi Splendid yang berdiri sok jagoan di depannya sembari menatapnya buas.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, _seme_ mana yang tidak buas ketika melihat—calon—_uke_-nya tergeletak di atas meja dengan pakaian yang sudah tak berbentuk dan wine melumuri tubuh bagian atas tubuhnya yang terpampang indah.

Splendid tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali menenggak sisa wine langsung dari botolnya. Sembari memamerkan seringai serigalanya, sang _superhero_ itu menundukkan badannya untuk mencumbu bibir mungil Flippy.

Tentu saja sang tentara tak membiarkan lidah pemuda itu masuk dan menjajah rongga mulutnya. Ia masih memiliki sedikit harga diri untuk mempertahankan wilayah pribadinya.

Mendengus geram, Splendid mulai menggerakkan tangannya menuju pinggang Flippy yang terjepit di antara dua bilah pisau. Dibelainya kulit putih itu dengan perlahan, seolah menggodanya, sebelum menuju ke salah satu bagian pribadi sang veteran.

"Ukh," kali ini Flippy tak dapat menahan lenguhannya untuk tetap terpenjara di tenggorokannya.

Splendid tersenyum puas sebelum menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Flippy, menggesekkannya dengan otot merah lembut yang kaku di dalam sana. Diperdalamnya ciuman itu hingga gerakan-gerakan gelisah Flippy menjalar ke tubuhnya, memberikan isyarat jika cadangan napasnya mulai menipis.

Seringai khas _raep gangsta_ kembali tersungging di bibirnya. Didorongnya cairan berwarna merah pekat yang masih dijaga di rongga mulutnya untuk mengalir ke dalam gua basah sang partner bercinta.

"Engh," masih dibalut ciuman yang seolah tak berujung, Flippy mendesah. Alkohol bercampur saliva yang dipaksa masuk ke mulutnya terasa berbeda dari wine yang biasa ia tenggak. Mungkin dapat dikatakan lebih nikmat. Melihat Splendid tampaknya tak memiliki keinginan untuk memisahkan diri sebelum Flippy menengguk habis semuanya, sang pemilik surai hijau itu memaksa cairan itu mengalir ke kerongkongannya dan berusaha untuk tak menelan lidah Splendid bersamanya.

Akhirnya ciuman panjang itu terlepas juga. Menyisakan beberapa tetes wine yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang terbuka demi mencari udara.

"Hm, ternyata kau tampak lebih cantik jika dilihat secara langsung dibandingkan saat aku menatapmu dengan mata superku ya?" gumam Splendid sambil bersedekap mengamati tubuh sang teman tapi mesranya.

Flippy hanya bisa menatap horor pemuda di atasnya. Tentu saja dia tahu jika Splendid memiliki kemampuan melihat tembus pandang. Tapi tak pernah terpikir di otaknya kalau kemampuan itu digunakan sang pahlawan untuk MENGINTIPNYA!

Andai saja ia masih berada dalam keadaan normal, pastilah ia sudah menyumpahi dan merutuki kemampuan sialan itu. Lagipula untuk apa Splendid mengintipnya? Maksudnya, bukankah jauh lebih menyenangkan jika ia mengintip Petunia, Flaky atau mungkin Giggles? Bagaimanapun juga mengintip dirinya tak memberi keuntungan apapun bagi Splendid, ia tak pernah—dan tak sudi—memiliki buah dada!

Pemuda serba biru itu menunduk untuk mengecup perlahan pundak Flippy yang terbuka.

Satu erangan kembali lolos.

Sialan.

"Suaramu juga indah~~ jadi semakin ingin mendengarnya~~" sebuah kecupan kecil dihadiahkan sang pahlawan di bibir mungil Flippy, dilanjutkan dengan jilatan sensual untuk menggodanya.

Satu lenguhan pelan.

Tak perlu ditanya lagi sudah berubah seperti apa ekspresi sang mantan tentara. Merah, seperti wine yang melumuri tubuhnya.

Flippy menggelengkan kepala perlahan, berhati-hati agar gelengannya itu tak menyerempet pisau yang tertancap tepat di samping kepalanya. Mungkin sekarang ia juga mulai mabuk. Tampaknya wine yang diminumkan secara paksa oleh Splendid mulai mempengaruhi sistem kerja otaknya juga.

_(Tidak mungkin. Yang aku tahu kau sudah terbiasa dengan minuman beralkohol, Flippy.)_

'_Shut up!'_

Dan dia hanya bisa menatap horor saat Splendid menyeringai menatapnya dan berkata…

"Selamat makan."

…*…

Ini bukan kali pertama Flippy terbangun dengan kepala sakit dan perut yang bergejolak, hal seperti itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Sejak kepulangannya dari medan pertempuran, hampir setiap malam ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan minum bertenggak-tenggak minuman keras dari berbagai negara demi menghaburkan memori mengerikannya mengenai masa itu.

Tapi, ini pertama kalinya Flippy terbangun dengan seluruh tubuh ngilu dan telanjang bulat.

Oh, jangan lupakan perasaan panas dingin yang menimpa tubuhnya. Dingin yang berasal dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka—ia bahkan tak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai di ruangan itu—dan panas yang berasal dari suhu tubuh pria yang kini membenamkan surai-surai biru dipundaknya dengan tangan yang melilit pinggangnya mesra.

Ia tak terlalu banyak menenggak wine sehingga dapat melupakan kejadian semalam. Malah mungkin itulah yang akan terjadi pada Splendid. Dan ia tak tahu harus berkata apa jika nanti sang _superhero_ bangun dan mempertanyakan ke mana lenyapnya seluruh busana yang ia kenakan semalam.

Ah, wajahnya kembali merona.

Ia menggelengkan kepala pelan. Hm, coba ingat-ingat sebentar, jika tidak salah semalam ia sempat membuat beberapa resolusi untuk dilakukannya tahun ini.

Pertama, ia bersumpah akan membuang semua pisaunya—baik itu pisau tentara kesayangannya ataupun pisau selai yang ia gunakan untuk sarapan pagi ini—sejauh mungkin.

Kedua, sebelum membuang habis semua pisaunya, ia akan terlebih dahulu menyayat-nyayat tubuh Lumpy sampai tak berbentuk dan melemparkan setiap potongan tubuhnya ke ujung dunia yang berbeda.

Ketiga, ingatkan dia untuk mengikuti konseling mengendalikan _alter ego_ psikopat dalam dirinya.

Keempat,…

"Hm, Flippy~~ aku suka… suka sekali~~"

Sekali lagi gumaman—kali ini mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan sebagai igauan—Splendid menghentikan lamunannya tentang resolusi tepat di angka empat.

Tanpa sadar ia tertawa pelan. Semalam, saat mereka melakukannya, Splendid sama sekali tak mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Namun sekarang, di saat di mana kesadarannya masih tenggelam dalam alam mimpi, pemuda itu malah mengatakannya.

Dia tersenyum kecil. Ditolehkan kepalanya dan dikecupnya mesra surai biru sang _superhero_ sambil berbisik pelan.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku juga suka padamu."

Keempat…

…mungkin tak ada salahnya ia mulai bersikap lebih jujur tahun ini.

…END…

**Hime Hoshina di sini.**

**Hohoho, begitu membaca tantangan dari Asha tentang tema biweekly ketiga ini, entah mengapa bayanganku langsung masuk ke dalam tema resolusi yang berbahaya.**

**Awalnya FF ini adalah FF untuk fandom Hetalia dengan USUk sebagai pair-nya. Tapi berhubung aku adalah Fujo nggak konsisten yang sedang _fall in love_ dengan HTF, jadilah FF rated M pertama di fandom HTFI ini. Jadi jangan kaget kalau karakternya terlihat—terbaca—seperti karakter di Hetalia.**

**Awalnya agak ragu juga, akankah aku mencemari fandom ini dengan rated M untuk lime? Tapi ternyata jiwa fujo lebih besar dibandingkan hati nurani. *ketawa sadis***

**Hm, kayaknya cukup segini curcol dariku, jangan lupa tinggalkan kritik yang membangun.**

**Dan baca OMAKE ya? Meski mungkin akan sangat OOC.**

…Omake…

Flaky berlari-lari pelan sembari menundukkan kepala sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Giggles. Di dadanya, ia memeluk sebuah bungkusan warna coklat yang tampaknya sangat berharga.

Saat telah sampai di depan rumah sang sahabat, ragu-ragu ia memencet bel sambil sesekali menengok ke sekitarnya, gelisah.

"Flaky, masuklah!" sang gadis bersurai merah muda berbisik sembari menarik tangan gadis pemalu itu untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengajaknya bergabung dengan Petunia yang telah siap di ruang utama. "Bagaimana? Kau berhasil mengambil barangnya bukan?" tanyanya khawatir.

Flaky mengangguk pelan sambil memberikan bungkusan yang ada di tangannya pada Giggles. "Ternyata prediksi Petunia tepat, mereka tak melakukannya di dalam kamar. Untung kita telah memasang kamera pengawas di setiap ruangan," bisiknya pelan.

"Jadi, di mana mereka melakukannya?" tanya Petunia sembari menghidupkan DVD yang akan menjadi saksi tingkah laku nista tiga gadis remaja tersebut.

"Di dapur. Tepatnya di atas meja makan."

"Ukh, padahal aku mengharapkan di kamar mandi," gumam Giggles kecewa sembari memasukkan kaset hasil rekaman CCTV ke dalam DVD.

Petunia tersenyum kecil. "Tak banyak orang yang minum wine di kamar mandi, Giggles."

Flaky mengangguk pelan menyetujui pendapat gadis yang menyelipkan bunga di antara surai indigonya. "Tapi Flippy tampak sangat _sexy_ dalam video itu, tak salah kita sudah menukar jus pesanannya dengan wine dan menghasut Splendid untuk mengajak Flippy kencan semalam."

Ketiga gadis itu saling pandang sebelum terkikik bersama.

Ah, kau tahu, Fujoshi memang ada di mana-mana.

…Omake END…


End file.
